one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Camilla Vs Leon
Camilla of Fire Emblem (Nominated by WarpyNeko930) takes on Leon S Kennedy of Resident Evil (Nominated by TheOmegaCookie) in round three of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (The Infected, 0:00-0:40) Three zombies slowly shuffle their way down a castle hallway, trudging on a stone floor lit by torches on the walls. Each dons scraps of what used to be a suit of armour, but none have the skill of soldiers any more. This becomes obvious when a section of the wall slides open and three gunshots ring out. One after the other, the heads of the zombies explode, and Leon makes his way out of a secret revolving passage. Keeping his gun up, he puts his back against the wall and nudges a zombie with his floor to make sure it’s dead, before sliding over to the hallway’s corner. As he prepares to make his way around it, a large roar echoes down the hallway, and he grits his teeth. Leon: That’s one I haven’t heard before... shit... (Silence) Leon puts his gun away and takes a shotgun off of his belt; silently cocking it silently as the growling and heavy breathing comes closer to his hiding spot. When ready, Leon takes a deep breath, leaps around the corner, and fires a shot. The shots meet the chest of a massive Wyvern, heavily wounding it. Roaring in pain, it stands up on its hind legs and thrashes about, throwing Princess Camilla off its back. Camilla: Mariza! No!!! Leon: What the hell is this? Some sort of undead pet monster? Camilla looks up and spots Leon, and the gun in his hand. Camiila: Why did you do that? You’re hurting her! Leon: Look, I was sent here to take care of a bio outbreak, so when I see stuff like that... (Daughter of the Flame, 0:20-0:26) Camilla draws her axe as Mariza limps down the hallway. Leon: Shit. Look, I’m sorry. But I’m sure you’re aware it’s not exactly safe here... Leon cocks his pistol and prepares to engage. Leon: Then again, I’ve met insane people before... FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!! 60 (Daughter of the Flame, 0:26-1:26) Camilla’s Brave Axe glows red and she shoots three small fireballs at Leon. He rolls to the side and dodges them all before aiming his pistol and firing a few of his own shots back. Camilla runs foward, deflecting the bullets with the blade of her axe before raising it up and bringing it crashing down. Leon does a backwards somersault to escape the falling blade, stands up, and punches Camilla in the face. She staggers, but Leon doesn’t let up, punching her a few more times before using one arm to elbow her face and the other to draw a knife from his waist. The resulting slash cuts a small slit in Camilla’s cheek, and a small lock of her hair falls to the ground. 51 Camilla recovers and raises her axe. She engages in melee combat with Leon, but her large weapon is clearly superior to his knife; it isn’t long before his guard is broken and Camilla’s attack sends him flying into a wall. Seeing her approach, he throws his knife, pinning her cloak against the other wall. It barely slows her down, as she picks up the knife for herself, and throws it into Leon’s leg. Leon grimaces in pain, and then sees Camilla charging towards him, her axe glowing. 44 From outside the castle, the wall is blown open, and Leon flies out, followed by Camilla. Manoeuvring in the air to doge falling rocks, he tries to get a shot off, but misses before he falling onto a small stone bridge below. Injured, he manages to roll upon his landing, getting on his feet, while Camilla touches down behind him. The two slowly approach each other, with Leon’s shotgun blasts meeting Camilla’s fireballs as they get closer and closer. When they come to an arm’s length of each other, the brave Axe loses its glow, indicating Camilla has run out of magic for the time being. She lets out a worried gasp before Kennedy roundhouse-kicks her in the face. 34 Leon swipes with his knife, and Camilla retreats backwards, evading or blocking every attack. A zombie suddenly crawls up the side of the bridge, but Camilla pays it little attention and slices its head off, kicking it towards Leon. Leon bats it away with his hand just as Camilla lunges at him; he blocks the strike, but both are sent tumbling backwards; Leon backflips to land on his feet again, and Camilla does a handspring to return upright. She swings again, but Leon moves in closer, grabs the handle of the Brave axe with his hand and yanks it to the side to throw Camilla off balance. Now with her right next to him, he fires three bullets from his piston into her abdomen; the armour blocks most of the damage, but it still winds her enough so that Leon can flip her over and slam her into the ground. 24 Leon swipes again, aiming to impale Camilla’s face, but a sudden glint in her eyes allows her to detect the strike. She sticks her axe out and twists it, deflecting Leon’s knife, and slashing him across the chest with a counter. As Kennedy staggers back and Camilla gets up, she becomes covered in a faint white light, slowly healing her wounds. Leon fries his gun again, but once more, Camilla evades the shots and slams the blade of her axe down into the ground in front of him. Sliding behind him, she grabs him by the back of the head and slams his face onto the pole of the axe before flipping him in the air and dropping a kick into his neck. 18 When she tries to kick again, Leon grabs Camilla’s leg and flips her into the air; she effortlessly lands on her feet, and when Leon lunges at her with his knife, she grabs him by the wrist. Leon struggles to put the knife in her chest, but Camilla holds him back, and smiles. Camilla: Aw, don’t be so harsh. With a heave, Camilla flips Leon over her shoulder. While he spins through the air, he fires several shotgun rounds off, but Camilla deflects them all to the bridge, where the shells land and create a number of sparks. 6'' '''Camilla': Fimbulveter! Camilla’s Brave Axe glows white and shoots four silver fireworks out of its top, which arc through the air before coming together in front of Leon. Despite his attempt to jump backwards, they explode in front of him, bathing the ground in a large sheet of ice, and trapping his legs. Leon struggles to escape, but can’t, as Camilla spins her axe around. The axe’s handle glows red as the princess prepares her final attack. 1.5 Camilla: Ragnarok! With a swing, Camilla throws a large fire blast from her weapon, which hits the ground in front of Leon and explodes, destroying the ice, but also knocking him out and sending him flying backwards. 'K.O!!!' (Silence) Leon’s burnt body lands and rolls down the bridge, stopping close to a set of large wooden doors. Camilla walks over and picks up Leon’s body, swinging it over her shoulder. After she hears Mariza crying from the top of the tower, the princess turns around and begins to carry Leon back to the castle. Perhaps this misunderstanding could be forgiven. Outro The results are in, and this melee's winner is... Camilla! *Votes for the winner: Camilla 17, Leon 15 *Votes for the method: KO 17, Death 0 Misc. Follow Camilla's path here Tournament main page is here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees